Little Shop of Horrors:
by Taylor Moore
Summary: Patrick Martin got rich quick thanks to a certain breed of plant. Audrey IIIs have taken the USA by storm, but now three people must stop them from killing everyone; the Krelborn kids. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

1_970_

Patrick Martin had _definitely_ seen better days.

After the whole Audrey II incident, he was flat broke. Overthrown for losing the only specimen of the interesting plant, demoted, then fired from World Botanical Enterprises, he'd had argument after pointless argument with his family, friends and basically everyone he knew. Now he lived off of spare change on the streets.

An outcast. A wanderer.

A walk in the suburbs had sounded like a good idea in his head; now it seemed to be a painful reminder of what he had lost.

Kicking a crushed can along the street, something from the edge of one of the gardens caught his eye. A very familiar something. He did a double-take. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him!

He shook his head in amazement.

'It can't be.' He whispered. 'It _can't_ be! An actual Audrey III?!'

Laughing, he ducked behind the fence, obscuring himself from the people in the house. Luckily for Patrick it was getting dark. Pulling a sharp pair of scissors from his pocket, he trimmed a few leaves off of the plant; then he caught himself with the edge of the scissors.

Cursing, he started to suck his finger. Looking at the cut, he heard what sounded like someone smacking their lips. His eyes moved to the plant.

'What the - ?'

He hovered his finger above the plant, which caught the falling drops of blood with it's jagged tongue. Almost instantly the plant grew at least twice it's original size.

'So that's how Krilborn did it.' He muttered.

He held three of it's leaves in his uncut hand. Enough to make three little Audrey IIIs. Another plan formed in his mind.

'If I steal the plant, then I can make it bigger and get more cuttings. Hell, I might get seeds from the damned thing if it grows big enough! Then I could make my way back into WBE and make** millions**!'

The thought of money spurred him on. He peered over the fence and into the windows of the house. Either nobody was home or they were all sleeping.

'Perfect.'

He tried to gracefully climb over the fence, but ended up falling flat on his face with a mouthful of dirt. Spitting out the dirt, he looked around the garden for something to dig out the plant with. There was a toolbox near the door.

**Yes!**

He carefully searched until he found a trowel. He dug a small circle of dirt from the ground, lifting the plant. It's gnarled roots clutched at the dirt he held.

Not wanting to risk damage to his fortune, he opened the latch to the gate. When it creaked, he walked through it and closed it as quickly as possible before rushing away to his former workplace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

Oh, god, I'm _so sorry_ for neglecting this fic! It's just that I've been really busy with school and family stuff. I had to be in a top English class, didn't I?! How_ fun_. Six page essays, **argh**!

Enough whinging on my part. I want to thank Falling Stardust, Star's Snowflake and PhantomBialystock for your lovely reviews - extra thanks to Star's Snowflake for getting in touch and getting me moving.

Am I the only one that expected more Little Shop fanfics? I thought there would be **HEAPS** - there are only one or two! Odd.

Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**P.S. I changed the years - I was going by the year the movie _came out_, not the year it was _set_! Thanks to my friend Star's Snowflake for telling me!**

**Chapter Start**

_1986_

'Krelborn!'

The blond young woman looked up from the microscope in front of her, adjusting her glasses as she straightened up.

'Yes, sir?'

'What are you doing?'

'Trying to figure out what species this plant is. I think it's some kind of fly trap, but I'm not incredibly sure.'

The professor wandered over to the girl, who had the strange and admittedly interesting plant standing next to her, a small square cut from one of it's leaves.

'Where did you get this?' He said, stroking his thin moustache with his thumb and index finger.

'There was a small stall in the market earlier today selling a whole bunch of 'em.' She replied. 'They didn't have a specific breed for it, so I thought I'd try a few experiments and see what it actually is.'

With that the plant drooped, it's now dry leaves crumbling from it. She gasped.

'_What_ the? Why is it doing that?'

'You haven't been watering it, that's why.'

'I **did** water it. Three times a day, giving it plant food regularly.'

'Well, there's no time to look at it here. Either throw it away or take it home with you, Krelborn.'

She nodded and lifted the dying plant to her car.

...

Soon the car was parked in the driveway of her house. The plant had been covered to prevent flies attacking it - they seemed to love the plant. She lifted the small bundle and rushed into the house, locking the car as she went. She was welcomed home with the smell of apple pie baking in the kitchen.

'I'm home!' She yelled with a smile.

'Hi, dear!' Her mom yelled. 'How was college?'

She didn't have time to answer. The loud thud of footsteps came towards her. Suddenly she found herself in a headlock.

'Oh, thanks, Eddie!' She yelled.

Eddie Krelborn was her younger brother; he was almost the exact double of his father apart from his hair length and the lack of glasses. Although he was three years younger than her at sixteen, he was taller - **much taller** - than her.

With a laugh, he let go, taking pity on his older sister.

'Caught you by surprise, Layla?'

She gave him a sarcastic smile and punched him in the stomach.

'Kids!' Their mother yelled. 'No rough housing in the house!'

He shook his head with a smile before wandering into his room. Layla found her way to the living room. Her father sat there with her younger sister next to him.

'Hey, guys.' She said.

Her dad turned around and smiled before turning back to the TV. Her sister turned around, watching as Layla motioned to her room. The younger girl rose from the sofa and followed her.

'Close the door, will you?' Layla said as she walked into her room with the plant.

The young girl did so and sat on her sister's bed.

'What's that?'

'If you shut up for a minute, I'll show you. But you gotta promise something first.'

''Kay.'

Layla turned to her sister and looked her in the eye.

'Maggie Krelborn, you've gotta promise that you won't tell anyone, and I mean anyone at all, about what's under this sheet.'

'Not even-'

'Nope. Nobody. Not a soul. Got it?'

'But why?'

'Cause it's a secret, silly!'

Maggie hesitated for a moment. 'O... Ok then.'

Layla smiled. 'Good. Now, here goes.'

She pulled the sheet gently from the plant. It looked worse than ever; almost completely brown and shrivelled.

'God, it almost matches the fertiliser!'

'Can't you make it green again?'

'Probably. I'll need help though.'

Maggie sighed. 'Ok!'

'Pass me the knife. Be careful.'

'I know what I'm- _Ouch_!'

Layla hurriedly turned around. Somehow Maggie had sliced her finger. Being the almost thirteen year old baby, tears welled up in her eyes.

'Hey, don't cry, it's just a nick.'

'No, it's not! My finger's coming off!'

'Just calm-'

Her sister wailed like a toddler. Rolling her eyes, Layla shoved her sister's finger into her sister's mouth, making her suck the blood away and shutting her up. As she did so, there was a faint smacking noise from the plant. They stared at the shrivelled thing as it leaned forward. Maggie removed her finger from her mouth.

'It wants blood!' She whispered.

'What?!'

'It wants the blood from my finger.'

'Don't be ridiculous, how could a plant possibly-'

'Look!' She wandered to the plant, feeding it a few drops.

Layla lunged forward, pulling her sister away from the plant, pulling the cloth over it without looking.

'Don't** bleed** on my experiments!' She yelled.

'But-'

'Get out!' She yelled, pushing her little sister out of the room.

...

As Layla slept she was oblivious to the changes going on inside the plant. Now it was nourished by a few drops of blood. Now it was no longer brown. Now it was double it's original size; and now it had one thing on it's mind.

_More food._


End file.
